Mason Trevor McCoy
|type = Hero (first and current) Anti-Hero (former) |season = Kamen Rider Retro |casts = |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |complex2 = Shooter = |-| Chaos = }} (DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE PLEASE!) Character History Present Becoming Kamen Rider Shooter to be added Other Events to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 178.0 cm. *'Weight': 138.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Snipe's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. Snipe can turn his body into a large energy bullet to strike the enemy in this form. However, this technique is a double-edged sword that may hurt himself. This form's finisher is the : Snipe covers his right foot in orange energy before leaping into the air, and delivering a kick to the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 3, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Snipe), Ex-Aid 4, 5, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 15, 16, 18, 44 - Level 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 98.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 37.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. is Snipe's primary sniper form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on FPS (first-person shooter) games. Compared to Ex-Aid, Brave, and Genm, Snipe's Level 2 form has balanced Ability Perimeters. Empowered with the Hyper Muteki Gashat when inserted into the Gamer Driver's secondary slot, Snipe temporarily activates a which grants the Rider using it 10 seconds of invincibility. Snipe using Muteki Mode is exclusive to Ganbarizing. In Heisei Generations FINAL, Snipe transforms into this form by using the Kamen Rider Build (Game) Gashat in the Gamer Driver's second slot along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. The Kamen Rider Build Gashat has the ability to neutralize the Enigma's power, which was preventing the Ex-Aid Riders from transforming. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Snipe performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gashacon Magnum finisher: ** ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. This attack is also capable of attacking an invisible enemy. ** ***'Handgun:' A large holographic projection of a tank appears behind him as Snipe pinpoints the opponent's location for the tank to fire. ***'Rifle:' ** ***'Handgun:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. ***'Rifle:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 3, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Snipe), Ex-Aid 4-8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 12, Snipe: Episode ZERO Episode 1, Ex-Aid 15-18, 20, 22, 23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 2. 3, Ex-Aid 24, 26, 27, 29, 32, 45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Brave & Snipe), (Genm vs. Lazer) - Level 3= Rider Statistics *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 126.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.0 t. *'Kicking power': 15.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 46.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting Jet Combat Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Combat Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. His chest is covered by the Raid Cockpit and Guard Aero Nose, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by the Surastrimers, propulsion devices allowing sharp accelerating, rapid turning, attitude control, etc. When accelerating with maximum output, it can reach the maximum speed of 2,200 km/h in just a few seconds He is equipped with the on his back, which allow him to move freely in the air. The base of the wings is a weapon container, which can be used to fire small missiles, chaff, signal bullets, etc. He is armed with a pair of on his sides, with each one able to shoot up to 5,400 shots per minute. This form enhances Snipe powers, with the cost of his speed. However, the loss of speed is offset by flight capability, giving Snipe a huge advantage in combat when he outranges his opponents and easily dodges their attacks, eventually defeats 2 Level 3 Kamen Riders at once on his own. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Snipe barraging the enemy with his Gatling Combats, before the hatch behind him expand some homing missiles. The missiles then shoots at the enemy, pulverizing them. *Gashacon Magnum finisher: ** ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. ** ***'Handgun:': Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast that takes the form of the Gekitotsu Smasher. ***'Rifle:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 8-10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 13 }} - Level 5= Rider Statistics *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 118.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t. *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat together by digitally multiplying it. In this form, Snipe is equipped with One Shoulder Drago Armor, Leg Drago Armor and Dragon Gun on Snipe's left side. In this form, Snipe's stats are the same with the other doctor Riders (due to the Co-op nature of the hame), As a result, they're equally matched with each other. This form's finisher is the : Snipe along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Snipes case, he shoots Yellow Lightning-like Energy streams from the Dragon Gun), effectively destroying said enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15, 30 - Full Dragon= Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) Rider Statistics *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 157.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.2 t. *'Kicking power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Snipe is armed with all the Dragon parts from Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surroundings, and help Snipe cover his blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. His armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail': It covers and protects Snipe's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor': It protects Snipe's shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard': It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Snipe's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Wip Drago Tail': A dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. Unlike Ex-Aid in this form, Snipe has much better control over the form and doesn't go berserk. In fact, he nearly matched Genm at Level X, and Genm was almost defeated by Snipe's finisher if not for his immortality. This form's finisher is the : Snipe combines three energy attacks into one. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 16, 18, Chou Super Hero Taisen }} }} }} - }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Height': 200.0 cm. *'Weight': 160.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.6 t. *'Kicking power': 70.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 53.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.3 sec. is Snipe's super form, accessed by using the Bang Bang Simulations side of the Gashat Gear Dual β in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Simulation Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. In this form, just like Brave, Snipe's stats also skyrocket to be even more powerful than Para-DX, a Rider that is on the same Level as him in his form, though he loses in jumping height by both of Para-DX's forms and punching power by Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. When compared with Brave's Level 50, Snipe loses in every stat, and currently out of all the Riders who can access Level 50, he is the slowest out of the three. Despite this small disadvantage, Snipe is heavily armed with the on his hands, and the on his body. He also gains enhanced targeting abilities, being able to target multiple enemies and shoot them down in an instant, while also being able to easily target the enemy's weak points in order to cause the most damage at the enemy. This form's finisher is the : This finisher has three variations: *Rider Kick: Snipe delivers a powerful kick at the enemy in a bright blue flash. *Rider Shooting **Snipe aims all the weapons on his armor at the enemy and targets the enemy's weak points, before shooting several powerful bullets at the enemy in a bright blue flash. **Snipe combines his arm cannons together into one piece that resembles a battleship and charges them with blue energy, before shooting a powerful fireball at the enemy. When Taiga first used this form after the Simulation Gamer fuses with him, it caused several electric cracks, causing him to be extremely uncomfortable. However, he is able to easily overcome the pain and let the cracks disappear, returning to normal condition. Also, unlike Hiiro who has a massive strain on his body after using his Level 50 Form, Taiga did not have any negative effects on his body after using his, even though his highest Level at that time was Level 5, which is the same condition as the former. This is due to the fact that not only is Taiga a more experienced fighter than Hiiro, but he also had dealt with recovering from the side effects of the Proto Gashats before. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 20-23, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 24, 26-29, 32, 35-37, 40, 41, 43-45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider }} }} - Special= Rider Statistics *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Snipe's special form themed after the combat aircrafts from the game Xevious, accessed by inserting the Xevious Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Xevious Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. This form is a recolor of Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, with a slightly different chest armor, which could shoot several beam bullets for additional damage. This form's finisher is the : Snipe bombards the enemy using the Xevious Gatling gun and beam bullets from his chest armor. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Gamer Stage". }} }} - Ganbarizing= These Forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting Proto Jet Combat Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, a prototype of the Combat Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. His chest is covered by the Raid Cockpit and Guard Aero Nose, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by the Surastrimers, propulsion devices allowing sharp accelerating, rapid turning, attitude control, etc. When accelerating with maximum output, it can reach the maximum speed of 2,200 km/h in just a few seconds He is equipped with the on his back, which allow him to move freely in the air. The base of the wings is a weapon container, which can be used to fire small missiles, chaff, signal bullets, etc. He is armed with a pair of on his sides. - Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z= is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat together by digitally multiplying it. In this form, Snipe is equipped with One Shoulder Drago Armor, Leg Drago Armor and Dragon Gun on Snipe's left side. In this form, Snipe's stats are the same with the other doctor Riders (due to the Co-op nature of the hame), As a result, they're equally matched with each other. This form's finisher is the : Snipe along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Snipes case, he shoots Yellow Lightning-like Energy streams from the Dragon Gun), effectively destroying said enemy. }} }} }} }} - Level UP Rider= These forms are exclusively available to be simulated with Snipe in the Level UP Rider Series toyline. is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - DoReMiFa Beat= is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - Shakariki Sports= is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. }} }} }} }} - Chaos= Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 110.0 t *'Kicking power': 120.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 96.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 0.96 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, accessed by inserting two Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. The Gashat in the first slot is required to enter the last boss stage, while the second slot requires the Gashat of a Ride-Player that has cleared all prior bosses (in this case Nico's). In this version of Cronus, despite having a Driver change and having an extra Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat in the Gamer Driver's second slot, the stats do not change from the original version. The power of Kamen Rider Cronus was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could progress through Kamen Rider Chronicle all the way to Gamedeus, due to its power being the only thing that can stop him. Despite Kuroto Dan's original intention for the power of Kamen Rider Cronus to only be given to those who have specifically developed the perfect Bugster antibody, which should have taken a decade, Taiga is able to access this form through the same training which allowed him to endure the effects of powerful Gashats, such as his Gashat Gear Dual β's Level 50. Due to the original Cronus fusing with Gamedeus, Taiga decided to become the second Cronus to defeat Gamedeus Cronus. As this version of Cronus is accessed via the Gamer Driver, Cronus can summon any of the Gashacon Weapons at his disposal, besides the two Gashacon Bugvisors. However, while this version of Cronus also comes with time manipulation's equipments, he doesn't have the Buggle Driver II to activate it. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 43, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Final Stage - Blazer Driver II= Chronicle Gamer Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 110.0 t *'Kicking power': 120.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 96.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 0.96 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, activated by pressing the Bugvisor II's A Button, inserting the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat into the Buggle Driver II, and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. Taiga would later transform into Cronus again, this time using a Buggle Driver II taken from Asuna instead of a Gamer Driver, in order to fight a revived Lovelica Bugster. He retains the ability to summon and use any one of the Gashacon Weapons. With the Buggle Driver II, Taiga now gains the ability to stop time. Though a brief example, he also can cancel out some effects from Bugsters, such as removing Lovelica's brainwashing from a revived Saki. Though possessing tremendous power, even after two years, Taiga's antibodies are still not strong enough to withstand the strain of all the Game Diseases being put on him, causing him to stun and being forcefully knocked out of his transformation, with the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat flying out of the Driver. This form finisher is : Taiga strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Taiga's feet, with the clock hands moving in synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending: "Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe". This form was originally used by Masamune Dan. }} }} Devices *Retro Driver - Transformation device *Gamer Charger - Transformation trinkets *Gamer Blaster - Main and primary Weapon Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Mason "Trevor" McCoy is portrayed by Jack Griffo from Nickelodeon's The Thundermans Notes *Kamen Rider Shooter's Design of The Japanese Counter-part Kamen Rider Snipe See Also - Japanese Counterpart